The ability to accurately and quickly obtain three dimensional (3D) imaging and 3D metrology is beneficial for integrated circuit manufacturing processes, particularly for devices having substantial topography such as fin-FET devices. Conventional methods to obtain 3D imaging include optical imaging, transmission electron microscopy (TEM), and the like. Such techniques have shortcomings however. As but one example, optical imaging techniques generally require the use of optical models, which can take weeks to build. TEM techniques are destructive as they require cross-sectioning the device to be imaged.
What is needed in the art are techniques that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.